Pusara Debur Ombak
by chit catt
Summary: AU. SasukeNaruto— Untuk dia yang telah menjadi ombak di laut. Untuk sahabat kami yang tidak akan pernah kami lupakan.


Kapas putih berarak lambat di tengah permadani biru. Begitu tipis, hingga tak kuasa membendung terik mentari. Gelombang kecil air berlomba-lomba datang ke daratan.

Berdesir. Merayapi pasir putih. Kemudian hilang bersama perginya buih.

Angin bertiup tak seberapa kencang. Memberikan hanya sedikit gangguan pada tatanan rambut, yang bisa mudah diatasi dengan cara menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

Begitu pula saat ia berhembus lagi.

Tak berdampak apapun, kecuali menghantarkan aroma khas laut yang terasa sangat menyesakkan.

...

...

Sepenggal berkas masa lalu hadir. Alurnya mengalir dengan lancar, seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Ingatan yang paling ingin dilupakan namun juga menjadi bagian yang selamanya tidak mungkin diabaikan.

Sebenarnya bukan untuk yang pertama kali ingatan itu datang kembali. Tapi kali ini lebih tajam, tak seperti biasanya yang hanya sekelebat saja.

Jika dianalogikan seperti sebuah granat yang telah aktif. Hanya tinggal menunggu pemicunya ditarik, maka 'bang' ledakan itu pun akan terjadi.

Pemicu itu, bagi kami, adalah laut.

* * *

**Pusara Debur Ombak**

**2010**, Cattleya Queen

**Naruto** Kishimoto Masashi

**Genre** Friendship/Angst

**Rated** K

**Warning **OOC, AU

* * *

Jika laut adalah sebuah kata kunci, apakah hal identik lain yang terpikir muncul setelahnya?

Air. Luas. Asin. Pantai. Ikan. Ombak.

Tiada yang benar-benar istimewa. Tidak juga sesuatu yang sangat impresif.

Sungguh. Bagiku laut itu tak lebih dari sebuah kubangan air saja. Jauh lebih banyak, tentu, bahkan mungkin bisa mencapai milyaran ton.

Bicara mengenai kuantitas, pasir di pantai atau bintang di langit juga sangat banyak. Lazim. Jadi apa spesialnya volume air laut itu?

...

...

"Makanya kubilang kau itu kepala ayam yang berpikiran sempit!" makinya padaku.

Aku masih ingat. Siang itu adalah siang yang lumayan panas. 38° celcius, begitulah termometer coba memberitahu suhu kala itu.

Aku duduk di sisi jendela berbingkai kayu, menatap orang yang mengataiku itu dengan malas.

Angin membuat rambut pirang miliknya berkibar. Terlihat bagus dengan latar langit biru di luar jendela yang sewarna dengan matanya. Para seniman mungkin akan tersentuh dengan pemandangan ini. _Hanya_ bagi para seniman –sementara aku bukan.

"Begini ya teme," lanjutnya berkata, " Memang sudah ada orang yang pernah ke bulan, tapi kalau ke dasar laut yang paling dalam?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa memang belum."

"Lalu atas dasar apa kau bilang laut itu tidak ada apa-apanya?" ia berkata lagi.

"Tenggelam ke dasar laut pun tidak ada untungnya, kan?" timpalku.

"Bukan tenggelam tapi menyelam, tahu!"

"Yeah. Terserahlah!"

...

...

Laut.

Laut adalah air. Air sangat penting. Itu tak bisa disangkal.

Namun masih ada hal lain yang juga tidak kalah penting –udara misalnya.

Sementara delapan hari adalah limit manusia tanpa air, tak sampai semenit manusia bisa bertahan tanpa oksigen.

Itu artinya lebih cocok jika udara dinobatkan sebagai sumber kehidupan, bukan?

...

...

"Berapa kali kau sudah membaca benda ini?" tanyanya, suatu waktu saat kami menyinggung soal laut lagi, sambil memegangi buku diktat milikku.

Saat itu aku yakin argumentasiku hampir final, sebelum dia membelokkan topik dengan tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah. Tujuh, mungkin."

"Kau pasti sudah hapal, kan?"

"Kenapa dengan itu?" tanyaku, tidak melihat korelasi antara bahan pembicaraan kami dan pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

Ia mengabaikan kebingunganku sambil membuka buku itu. Meneliti entah bagian apa yang dicarinya, kemudian lanjut berseru, "Ah –ini dia! Bab tujuh. Halaman 203. Paragraf pertama. Kau tahu apa isinya, Tuan Pintar?"

Oh. Aku langsung mengerti. Rupanya arah ini yang ia tuju.

"Yah–" aku mengambil jeda," –gas alam karena radiasi sinar ultraviolet dan listrik halilintar membentuk zat organik berupa asam amino dan alkohol yang akan tertampung di lautan. Asal usul kehidupan. Oleh Alexander I. Oparin dan J.B.S Haldane."

"Ya ampun!" ia berseru, "Kau ini manusia bukan sih?! Kenapa tak ada yang salah sehuruf pun?!"

Aku memasang wajah yang meremehkannya. "Kau saja yang malas membaca, Tuan Bodoh."

"Dasar teme!"

"Baka dobe!"

"Kepala ekor ayam!!"

Cih.

...

...

Filosofi air.

Tenang namun menghanyutkan.

Betapa aku sangat tidak menyukainya.

Bukan karena salah.

Hanya saja mereka yang melaut kerap berkata, sebelum tsunami terjadi laut justru terlihat sangat tenang.

Lalu siapa yang menyangka gelombang dahsyat akan pasang?

Yang kubenci adalah kebenaran pepatah itu.

...

...

"Wisata kelas tahun ini kita akan ke laut!" ketua kelas kami mengumumkan, awal musim liburan tahun itu.

Coba tebak siapa yang paling senang?

"Yaahuu!!" dia berseru.

"Simpan saja untuk nanti." ujarku padanya.

"Sekarang ya sekarang. Untuk nanti masih ada lagi!"

Dasar. Terlampau kelebihan semangat, dia itu.

...

Waktu lekas berlalu. Entah bagaimana, tahu-tahu pasir putih telah merayapi sela-sela jari kakiku.

Kami sudah berada di laut.

Aku hanya bersembunyi di balik payung pantai, mengamati semuanya dari daratan.

"Aah!" seorang temanku, Hinata, berseru. Ia tampak panik

Beberapa orang berenang menghampiri Hinata, termasuk si bodoh itu. Tak seberapa lama, ia menyelam, sementara Hinata berenang ke tepian.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"K-kalung dari mendiang ibuku jatuh... Naruto berusaha mengambilkannya."

Dia memang paling jago berenang.

Segera setelah itu, dia pun muncul ke permukaan. Mengacungkan kepalan tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Yeah! Naruto keren!!" beberapa orang menyorakinya.

Lalu pemuda itu mengoper kalung ke yang lain untuk diberikan pada Hinata.

...

...

"Sudah setahun..." gumamku lirih. Sebagian kutujukan untuk diriku sendiri.

Tak ada jawaban.

Laut hanya menyapa keheningan kami melalui debur ombak.

Ada yang mulai sesengukan. Hinata. Masih merasa ini akibat kesalahannya.

Aku beralih lagi menatap laut. Mengulang, dalam ingatanku, babak terakhir cerita pilu itu.

...

...

Aku terkesiap.

Laut yang tenang itu tiba-tiba memunculkan teror yang tak pernah kami sangka sebelumnya.

Sedetik lalu dia masih di sana. Di tengah laut yang tenang.

Detik berikutnya sosoknya menghilang.

Lenyap.

Terkulum. Sebuah gelombang besar.

Lama sekali ia tak juga naik ke permukaan.

'Hei! Ini bercanda kan? Cepat muncul dan bilang kalau ini hanya salah satu guyonanmu yang tak lucu' Inginku berseru. Tapi semua suara itu tercekat di dalam. Tak mau keluar.

"NARUTOO–!!"

...

...

Beberapa dari kami menangis lagi. Tapi aku tidak menangis. Tidak pernah.

Hinata mendekap Mokuren* yang dibawanya. Berjalan menuju air. Melarungkannya ke laut lepas.

Mokuren itu pergi mengikuti desir ombak. Semakin lama, semakin jauh. Kemudian hilang di cakrawala.

Kelu.

Tapi aku tetap harus menyampaikannya.

Sebuah penutup.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat mata ini tidak pernah mengalirkan air.

...

...

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu seperti mimpi, sampai kabar itu melintas melalui gendang telingaku.

"Tim SAR akan menghentikan pencarian hari ini."

Terkejut. Marah. Putus asa.

Hinata histeris.

Mulutku pun bertindak tanpa proses berpikir. Entah apa saja yang sudah kulontarkan.

"Orangtuanya sudah mengikhlaskan. Besok mereka akan mengadakan upacara penghormatan terakhir."

Semua otot wajahku mengendur.

Rasanya seperti sebuah wadah yang tiba-tiba dikosongkan.

...

...

"Untuk sahabat kami, Naruto, yang tidak akan pernah kami lupakan.

Yang kini telah bersemayam dalam debur ombak,

dan yang akan lahir kembali menjadi debur ombak di laut,

yang sangat dicintainya."

...

...

**.:owari:.**

**

* * *

**

*Mokuren = Magnolia (Sublime, Love for Nature). Simbol kelahiran baru.

**Authors Note**

Saya nggak bisa menemukan karakter yang pas untuk cerita ini. Saya jadi ngerasa sangat bersalah sudah mengOOCkan mereka, terutama Sasuke. AU pula. Huhu, pengen nangis rasanya. –tapi tetep aja dipublish– Ah, ngomong-ngomong ada catatan biologi saya nyelip di sana. Hahaha. Jadi kalo salah jangan salahin saya, salahin aja bukunya.

* * *

_Dedicated to __**him,**__ who never comeback from the ocean he loves._

_Special thanks to __**Kaa-san**__, for sharing me this unforgettable memory._

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
